En el centro de la pista
by Naguna
Summary: Yamato no baila. A Mimi le encanta bailar. [Este fic participa en una actividad especial de topic Mimato del foro Proyecto 1-8 para San Valentín].


Este drabble participa en la actividad del topic Mimato del foro Proyecto 1-8 para San Valentín. Es mi segunda palabra, a ver que tal.

 **Pairing** : Mimato **Características** : Un drabble con la palabra "Balada" **¡Te reto a ti!** : _Naguna_

 **Desclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

Espero que os guste, Mimatas. ¡Esto es para vosotras!

* * *

Yamato no baila. Esa es una afirmación tan cierta como que el agua hierve a cien grados Celsius. Yamato no baila. Lo cierto es que lo ha intentado, pero no puede. Yamato no sabe bailar, no tiene ritmo. Sus pies tienen de expertos lo que sus manos tienen de torpes. Él se queda parado, viendo como todos bailan a su alrededor. Lo máximo que hace es mover su pie izquierdo siguiendo un ritmo que tan solo él escucha.

A Mimi le encanta bailar. Desde una canción ochentera hasta el último hit que suena en la radio. Mimi hace como que baila ballet cuando va por casa con una camiseta vieja a penas tapándole lo necesario. Baila en la ducha y sabe que algún día acabará en urgencias. Baila hasta que sus pies duelen y se acuesta prometiendo que mañana al despertar bailará más.

Ahora ella está enfadada, de morros. Es catorce de febrero y ha salido en una cita doble con Sora y Taichi, siendo Yamato su acompañante. _A ella no le gusta Yamato, claro que no_. Ellos dos solo lo hacen para ayudar a sus amigos. Taichi quiere declararse a Sora. _Pff, que fastidio._ Hasta Taichi tendrá su San Valentín.

Es catorce de febrero, tiene dieciséis años y está muerta del asco viendo a parejas bailar. Podría estar con cualquier otra persona, pero está con Yamato. _Y Yamato no baila._ Está sentado a su lado, callado. Y ella siente que quiere matarlo. Porque quizás sí le hacía ilusión salir con él. Quizás sí le gusta un poco y esperaba que él fuera su San Valentín. Pero Yamato no baila, ni habla, ni la mira. Tiene la mirada perdida y ella quiere perderse con él.

Entonces Mimi decide que no tiene por que soportar eso. Se levanta de la silla bruscamente y su vestido se sube ligeramente, descolocándose. Se planta delante de Yamato y con una fuerza que no sabe que tiene, le coge de la mano y tira de él para levantarle. Yamato la mira, con duda en los ojos y ella le señala la pista de baile con un movimiento de cabeza.

Mientras lo arrastra hacia el centro, Yamato pierde el color en su cara. Él no baila. Sabe que va a pisar a Mimi, sabe que va a hacer el ridículo. No quiere tener a Taichi una semana riéndose de él. Está dispuesto a darse media vuelta y marcharse cuando se vuelve consciente de la presión en su mano. Mimi ya no tira de él, solo coge su mano y la aprieta suavemente, llenándolo de calidez.

Cuando llegan al centro, ella se gira y lo mira a los ojos. No le importa que no sepa bailar. No quiere a otra persona ahí en ese momento, lo quiere a él. Yamato lo sabe, e irremediablemente, cuando ella empieza a bailar, él se olvida de los demás. Su vestido sigue subido, provocando a sus hormonas; el movimiento de su cintura se le hace tan delicioso como el inicio de sus piernas. Y sin darse cuenta, se mueve con ella.

Llevan varias canciones bailando, y de repente la música cambia. Un balada caprichosa se cuela por los altavoces y Mimi sabe que es suficiente. Está tentando a la suerte, debe recordarse a sí misma que Yamato no baila. Detiene su baile y hace ademán de irse. Unos brazos la sujetan por la cintura, meciéndose lentamente al ritmo de la lenta canción.

Mimi levanta su mirada y se encuentra con el rostro de un sonrojado Yamato. Sus ojos no la miran, pero sus manos la sujetan fuerte. Le coge del cuello y empieza a moverse con él, calmando su baile nervioso, inexperto. Yamato no sabe bailar, pero ella sí. Lo guía con movimientos sutiles, relajados. No tiene prisa.

No desvía su vista de él y en algún momento de la canción Yamato la mira. Sus ojos azules brillan con cierta timidez, preocupado por su atrevimiento. Mimi le sonríe dulcemente y él decide que por ella, puede aprender a bailar. Sobretodo si son baladas como esa.

Antes de acabar la canción, Yamato la besa por primera vez. Mimi cierra los ojos y atesora para siempre las últimas notas musicales junto a los suaves labios de él. Se quedan ahí, en medio de la pista de baile. Han dejado de moverse, pero sus labios siguen unidos.

Esa noche, cuando Mimi entra a su casa después de que Yamato la acompañe, se tumba directamente en su cama, sin cambiarse. Se toca los labios, Yamato le ha dado un beso de despedida y ella ya necesita uno de saludo. Le duelen los pies, ha bailado demasiado. Se promete que al día siguiente, cuando despierte, buscará esa canción en internet. Empezará a mover sus pies, en un ritmo lento, y se imaginará las cálidas manos de Yamato rodeando su cintura. Sus labios rozando su cuello.

Yamato no baila. A Mimi le encanta bailar. Así que, sin más remedio, Yamato baila con Mimi.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** este me ha salido un poco más largo que el anterior.

Espero que os guste nwn

¡Besos!


End file.
